Hope (Pegasus)
Hope is a light pink Pegasus mare with a curly bright blue mane and vivid purple eyes. Hope was born in Cloudsdale, but she moved to Ponyville. Her Cutie Mark is a baby bottle. She is 17 years old, like the Mane Six. Friends and Family Five Best Friends Sweet Tooth a fellow Pegasus who works in a candy shop. Map Point an Earth Pony who enjoys adventures, traveling, and mapping places out. Petal a Unicorn who's a bit on the shy side. She enjoys gardening. Creamy a Unicorn with an interest in witchcraft. Wears her hair in a braid and makes lotions and creams (for example, suntan lotion). Bubbleburst an Earth Pony who volunteers at the pool as a lifeguard, and she can breath underwater for an unusually long time. Family Charity Hope's mother whose hair style is inspired by the Crystal Empire. Fortitude Hope's father. Faith Hope's younger sister, a four-year old filly. Other Friends from Cloudsdale Pepperika Hope's friend that started it all. She moved to Ponyville and recommended Hope as a foalsitter to Creamy. Coin Change One of Hope's ex-roommates. Although they would have remained friendly, Hope and Coin found it hard to keep in contact and cannot be considered friends. She helps at the Cloudsdale bank. Cirrus Quarry Hope's other ex-roommate, as well as ex-best friend. When Hope announced she was going to Ponyville, Cirrus misinterpreted that as Hope's wish to stop being friends. Now she is bitter towards Hope. Cirrus is a cloud sculptor. Other ponies Stormbreaker Hope knew Stormbreaker from Cloudsdale. He competed in Ice Archery for the Equestria Games and was favorited to win. Hope has a crush on him. History Moving to Ponyville Hope woke one morning to see Creamy had written to her, asking her to come to Ponyville and foalsit her younger sister, Tia. Hope agreed and left the next day. While in Ponyville, Hope also met Map Point, Sweet Tooth, Bubbleburst, and Petal. Upon seeing how many ponies in Ponyville needed a foalsitter, she decided to stay, since business was better. When Cirrus Quarry and Coin Change got her letter, Cirrus thought Hope didn't like her anymore and flew down to Ponyville to confront Hope. She wouldn't listen to reason and flew away, hurt after this apparent betrayal. Hope and her five new friends go after Cirrus just as a country wide storm hits. They use the Elements of Harmony to save Cirrus, but at the end, she still refuses to be Hope's friend. Hope was sad at first that Cirrus has rejected her, but she realized that she had new friends waiting for her in Ponyville. Attempts at friendship Hope has tried several times to reestablish a friendly relationship with Cirrus, but Cirrus won't hear of it. She even went as far to once sabotage Hope's friendship with her other friends. Foalsitting Hope foalsits a lot for the citizens of Ponyville. She often talks and hangs out with her friends while foalsitting, and is good at multi-tasking. Hope usually doesn't foalsit on Saturdays, so she can spend time with her friends and not be working all the time. Hope foalsits foals in an age range from several months old to several years younger than herself, such as the CMC or Tia, Sierra, and Flowerfall. Equestria Girls Appearance Hope wears a light blue shirt and a bright blue skirt. Her boots are the same shade of purple as her eyes. Hope always carries a purple bag with her Cutie Mark on it. Inside are a phone, some band aids, and a notepad with a pen. Rockers Hope joined the Rockers group at Canterlot High because she enjoys singing. She is friends with Mystery Mint, Cherry Crash, and Tangerine Tropics. Personality Hope is a very loyal pony. She is also very responsible, being a foalsitter. Hope enjoys spending time with her friends and is very amiable. She does tend to sulk when she doesn't get her way. Gallery rainbowfied_hope_by_berrypunchrules-d7lonee.png|Rainbowfied Hope 33d8742ce6a96a0948eddf1ab86681eb-d5t2n2w.png|Hope's Trading Card hope__shaded_by_berrypunchrules-d79fr89.jpg|Equestria Girls Hope Isn t today a beautiful day by berrypunchrules-d7dvdej.png|Hope Official Art Original concept art by berrypunchrules-d7b9mco.jpg|Original Art Wet mane six by berrypunchrules-d6435jr.png|Wet Mane Hope My 6 rainbow rocks by berrypunchrules-d78g3c5.jpg|Hope as Lead Singer i_m_hope__what_s_your_name__by_berrypunchrules-d7rct24.png|Equestria Girls Hope human_colors_hope_by_berrypunchrules-d7rd440.png|Human Colors profile_picture_by_berrypunchrules-d60exv0.png|Hope on the Pony Creator cutie_mark_magic_by_berrypunchrules-d7vpc7k.png|Oh My Celestia, What the fudge is this junk?! Ponies all around by berrypunchrules-d7wwf4r-1.png|Hope art tell_us_what__by_berrypunchrules-d8766yw.png|Standing with Creamy hope_s_just_dandy_by_berrypunchrules-d883m3z.png|Just Dandy i_ve_got_borderline_depression_by_berrypunchrules-d88s2bh.png|Binge eating at night selfie_in_the_hallway__by_berrypunchrules-d805lmi.png|Selfie! i_ve_been_in_here_since_they_changed_leo_s_va_by_berrypunchrules-d8cvag1.png|What scared her? A terrible Voice Actor? Mbti.png|ESFJ fangirl.png|Dat fangirl moment stomp.png|Doin' the Pony Stomp! ocs.png|Hope and Tangerine Tropics OCBand.png|Singing HopeSinging.png|Singing into the mic. EqualizedHope.png|Equalized Hope Category:Pegasus Category:Pony Category:Female